Bugs are gross but Shino is hot!
by sweetdesire842
Summary: She thinks Shino is hot but she's terrified of bugs can she over come her fear to have the man she loves.
1. Chapter 1

Bugs are gross but Shino looks so hot!

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters)**

Introduction

Her name is Mae she grew up right outside of the leaf village. She never went to the ninja academy because her family wasn't ninja's. She's currently 16 years old her best friend is Hinata since her home is close to the Hyuga compound. Hinata was the only one other than Mae's parents that knew of her intense fear of bugs.

Mae's family rose, and cared for butterflies not too far from the village gates her family cared for butterflies for the Aburame family. When the butterflies were ready Mae's father always made the trip into the village to deliver them. Butterflies were the only insect that didn't terrify her. The fact that they moved so slowly helped a lot. Mae actually love to watch them the way they flew so graceful and they all looked so beautiful.

Quite often Mae would watch Hinata train with Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai over the years She had come to find Shino very attractive the glasses, and his trench coat just made her want to know what was underneath them the only thing that kept her away from him were his bugs. However ever since she confessed to Hinata her feelings for Shino Hinata has been trying to help Mae overcome her fear.


	2. Chapter 2

Page 1

One day Hinata had the day off from training so she came over to Mae's house. Hinata asked "will you tell me why you're so afraid of bugs Mae?"

Mae looked at her, and replied "when I was five and was playing in the forest. I tripped over the root of a tree falling onto the ground unfortunately there was a trap there so the ground gave way. I fell into a whole I was fine at first although I was covered in something so I started dusting it off, and yelling for help. I only had a few scrapes and a couple of burses until I started felling something funny so I moved to where the sun was coming into the whole only to find my legs covered in spiders. I tried brushing them off only to be covered by more, and bitten several times. By the time I was rescued I was covered from head to toe in spiders, and I was completely terrified."

Hinata looked at her really sad, and said "I'm so sorry Mae I had no idea."

Mae replied "its ok Hinata it wasn't your fault it was mine for not paying attention to where I was going."

Just then her mother rushes into her room.

Mae smiles at her and asks "what is it Mom."

She responds "your father has gotten sick it's nothing serious but I need you to deliver the butterflies to the Aburame family."

Mae looks at her, and says "Awww Mom can't it wait until Dad is feeling better."

She crosses her arms, and replies "no it can't wait they're due today, and if they don't arrive we don't get paid so I really need you to go. I can't go I have to stay with your Father. "

Mae sighs, and says "alright Mom" then you looks over at Hinata asking her "do you want to help me catch some butterflies."

Hinata smiles at her, and says "I'd love to Mae. Then she asks "Mae why aren't you afraid of the butterflies?"

Mae smiles at her saying "because they move so slowly, and they always are so gentle. I also know that they are very delicate, and can easily get hurt or be killed."

Hinata looks at her really confused, and asks "then why does the Aburame family want the butterflies?"

Mae replies "they make great undercover spies."

Hinata giggles, and says "I would never suspect a butterfly was spying on me."

Mae takes Hinata to where her family keeps the butterflies that are ready to go to the Aburame family. Mae and Hinata spend the next several minutes catching butterflies until you both have caught all twelve butterflies, and put them into the container. Once she, and Hinata are done and all the butterflies are safely contained you both start to head towards Shino's house. You both finally reach the village gates where Mae is stopped by the guards there.

Mae says "I'm here to deliver butterflies to the Aburame family my Father usually does the delivery but he's too ill to travel." They look at her papers, and inspect Mae's butterflies but eventually they let her pass.

Hinata passes the guards with ease because she lives in the village.

Mae looks at her and says "you're so lucky that you live inside the village it's so much easier for you to get in here."

Hinata giggles, and says "I guess I am I never really thought about it before."

Hinata leads the way to Shino's house once you both are there you knock on the door very nervous.

Hinata notices, and asks "are you nervous because of the bugs or because you might see Shino."

Mae smiles at her, and says "a little bit of both."

Soon enough the door opens reveling Shino looking as handsome as ever. He asks "Hinata, Mae what are you two doing here?"

Mae responds "I'm here to deliver the butterflies your family ordered. Shino steps aside saying come on in you'll need to see my Dad about them."

Hinata goes in dragging Mae in behind her. Mae holds onto Hinata tightly completely terrified knowing full well that Shino, and members of his family house insects.

Shino says "sit down and I'll get my Dad."

Hinata says "there's no reason to be so afraid Mae the Aburame family control the bugs they house they won't hurt you."


	3. Chapter 3

Page 2

Soon enough Shino returned to the living room with his Dad. Mae walked up to Mr. Aburame, and shyly said "here are the butterflies you ordered sir."

She carefully hands the container full of butterflies over to him but during the transfer one of Mr. Aburame's bugs crawled onto her shirt at first she didn't notice because it was on her clothes. Until she started to feel a crawling sensation on her hand out of reflex she started brushing herself off, and completely freaking out. Then she started crying, and ran right into Shino thinking he was Hinata for comfort. Hinata speaks up for her saying "I'm so sorry Mr. Aburame Mae didn't mean to be disrespectful it's just that…"

Mr. Aburame raises his hand, and turns to Hinata saying "there's no need to explain Hinata I know what happened to Mae when she was little. I was the one that rescued her back then, and that bug there just really likes her for some reason."

He goes to his office, and comes back with Mae's payment for the butterflies, and he takes notice of how closely she's holding his son. As he walks by he collects his bug, and places Shino's arms around her so that she'll calm down. After Mae calms down Mr. Aburame looks at her saying "I'm so sorry Mae this little guy just really likes you he didn't mean to scare you like that."

Mae responds "I'm the one who should be sorry for acting like that."

He puts his hand on her shoulder, and replies "I know why you did Mae so there is no need to apologize."

Shino's looking completely flustered from having to hold her so close for so long his dad finally asked "why don't you go, and check on those butterflies while I pay Mae what we owe her."

Shino nods his head leaving while thinking to himself I wish she wasn't so afraid of bugs I really like her. He finds one of the butterflies acting strangely so he brings that one out in a container. Mr. Aburame paid Mae when Shino comes out saying "there's something wrong with this one."

Mae speaks up, and saying "let me see" she takes the container from Shino brushing his hands as she does causing her to blush this doesn't go unnoticed by Mr. Aburame however Shino didn't catch it. Mae open the container as she does Shino yells "what the heck are you doing?"

Mae looks at him angry saying "sh!"

The butterfly slowly crawls onto her hand, and she looked it over then she carefully stroked its wings gently. Shino and his Dad both look at her shocked Hinata jumps in saying "I've been helping Mae with her fear of bugs but all we have been able to do so far is butterflies."

Mae looks up from the butterfly only to gently place it back in the container closing the container she says to them "it was just scared it should be fine now."

Mr. Aburame jumps in saying "hey Shino why don't you help Mae with her fear of bugs I bet you'd have better luck then Hinata's having since you know bugs so well."

Shino says "I don't know Dad that would be up to Mae and Hinata."

Hinata jumps in saying "I would love the help Shino" then she winks at her.

Mae blushed, and said "as long as we can start with the bugs that move slowly like the butterfly."

Shino says "I know the perfect bug to start with they're called fireflies."

Mae replies "what's a firefly I've never seen one."

Shino says "that's most likely because they're only out at night when it's dark." He then says "I'll meet you, and Hinata at the lake after dark for your first lesson ok Mae?"

Mae smiles, and says "I'll be there." Then she asks "Hinata can you come too?"

Hinata says "no I can't Mae My father wants me to train more."

Mae responds "ok Hinata I'll see you tomorrow then, and I'll see you at the lake after dark Shino."

He responds "ok Mae I'll see you there."

Then Mae and Hinata leave Shino's house, and return to her home.


	4. Chapter 4

Page 3

Mae had spent the day at her house talking, and giggles at the fact that she had somehow managed to get a date with Shino. Even if it wasn't a boyfriend girlfriend type of date she was still thrilled at the idea of being alone with him. Time seemed to pass extremely slowly as Mae waited until she could go, and see Shino. Hinata tried her best to keep her busy, and before long it was time to go to the lake. Mae headed for the lake, and when she arrived there she could see that Shino was already there waiting for her. Mae was a little confused since she was early, and it wasn't dark yet so she asked "Shino what are you doing here?"

He turned, and looked at her then replied "I'm setting up what are you doing here?"

Mae smiled, and said "I don't like to walk in the dark alone so I came early."

Shino responds "then when the lesson is over I'll walk you home since it will be dark."

Mae replied "I'd like that a lot Shino."

They watched the sunset, and the sky grew dark Mae stayed close to Shino because she didn't like being outside in the dark. Shino suddenly speaks up saying "it's dark enough now for us to see the fireflies."

Mae looked confused, and say "how can I see them it's too dark."

Shino replies "watch the lake" Mae looks out onto the lake, and sees lots of little floating lights. Mae points at the lights, and asks "are those fireflies Shino?"

He replies "yes they're but don't worry Mae they will stay over the lake for now."

Several weeks have passed, and Shino has made the fireflies move closer, and closer to her. Mae really didn't mind she had kind of had gotten used to them being around. Again she went to meet Shino at the lake, and as usual she arrived early. Mae had gotten used to watching the sunset with Shino She found it very romantic, and she sighed at the fact that he didn't ask her out yet. As soon as it was dark enough Shino asked "are you ready for today's lesson Mae."

Mae smiled, and said "yes Shino I'm ready." He turned to Mae, and replied "good now give me your hand."

Mae looked at him confused but did as she was asked, and gave him her hand. Shino holds her hand in his as one of the fireflies lands on her hand out of instinct she immediately start to pull her hand away. Shino says "don't do that you'll hurt him."

Mae looks at Shino with tears in her eyes saying "but Shino…"

He interrupts her saying "don't worry Mae I've instructed him to stay still he won't move. Now look at the other fireflies, and say a shape."

Mae looks confused at Shino but composed herself enough to say "I've always like butterflies."

The firefly in her hand started blinking, and soon enough the other fireflies had created a pattern that looked like a butterfly causing her to smile she almost forgot about the one on her hand but she knew it was there. Mae then asked the firefly "can you guys make Shino?"

The firefly blinked to the others, and they created a very good likeness of Shino. He blushed at the fact that Mae had asked them to make him, and he was glad she couldn't see him blush. Suddenly they started to move without her asking at first she was confused until they spelled out will you go out with me Mae?

Mae smiled, and said "I'd love to date you Shino."

He looked at her surprised, and asked "how did you know it was me?"

Mae responded "who else would use insects to ask a girl out?"

Shino replies "true Mae then he asks are you sure you're aware that I house insects."

Mae smiled, and said "yes I'm sure. I like you a lot Shino I never thought that you would like me back because of my fear of bugs."

Shino responds "the fact that your willing to try to like them is enough for me Mae."

Mae looks at him, and says "well if we're going to date I guess I should get used to your bugs next."

Shino responds "that would be a good idea Mae but first there's something I want to do."

Mae asks "what's that Shino?"

He takes off his glasses, and unzips his coat a little then he leans in, and kisses her on the lips she of course returns the kiss keeping it sweet, and simple.


	5. Chapter 5

Page 4

Shino had decided that Mae was comfortable enough with the fireflies that it was time to move on to a different bug. So he asked her to meet him in a flower filled meadow during the day so that she could meet, and get used to the ladybug. Shino had picked theses bugs because they were slow, and pretty like a butterfly. Mae was always happy to see Shino but not always happy about what he wanted her to do with the bugs he gave her. Mae never liked it when he asked her to hold the bug in her hand although it did give her an excuse to be held by Shino so it wasn't all that bad. Mae went to the meadow as usual but instead of Shino she was greeted by his Dad. Mae looked around, and asked Mr. Aburame "what are you doing here?"

He responds "Shino was called away on a mission but he didn't want you to miss your lesson so I came here instead."

Mae looked kind of sad but knew full well that Shino going on a mission was always a possibility. Mr. Aburame suddenly asks "you like my son don't you Mae."

Mae looks at him shocked but replies "yes I do."

Mr. Aburame then asks "are you doing this just for him?"

Mae smiles, and says "no I don't want to live in fear all of my life of every bug I see."

Mr. Aburame says "I'm glad to hear that I think you're ready for this lesson then." He hands her the bug that scared her when she first went to his house. Mae looked at him, and said "I don't understand."

Mr. Aburame says "I don't have time to train you, and Shino's mission is going to take a couple of weeks during that time I want you to care for this little guy."

Mae asks "don't you need him, and how do I care for him?"

Mr. Aburame chuckles saying "no I'll be just fine without one of my insects, and to take care of him you'll have to let him crawl on you so that he can feed on your Chakra. It will be great training for you, and I think you're ready for this Mae."

Mae takes the bug into her hand, and it does a back flip she smiles, and says "I'll take good care of him sir."

Mr. Aburame pats her on the shoulder saying "I'm sure you will Mae. I'll have Shino pick him up when he returns from his mission. Will that be ok Mae?"

Mae smiles, and says "yes that will be fine."

They go their separate ways it took Mae awhile to get used to that bug crawling on her but he was so cute sometimes she found it hard to be afraid of him. Mae wondered if Shino had any bugs like this one living inside of him. During the several weeks she had him she made sure to take really good care of the bug Mr. Aburame had given her. She really wanted to impress Shino when he returned.

Then one day the bug Mae had been given started acting really strange she thought something might be wrong with the bug so she went to then Aburame house, and knocked on the door. When Mr. Aburame answers the door he is surprised to see her. Mae looked at him concerned, and said "the bug you gave me is acting strangely I thought I should bring him to you."

Mr. Aburame takes the bug, and watches it closely saying "oh no Shino's in trouble somewhere near your house."

Mae says "I know the area really well can I help you please."

Mr. Aburame responds "ok Mae you can help me. The bug is saying something about a cave."

Mae smiles, and says "I know where that is but how does he know where Shino is?"

Mr. Aburame points his finger, and a second bug crawls onto it then he says "this one belongs to Shino he must have sent it to you for help."

Mae quickly takes Mr. Aburame to where the cave is near her home. The cave is very dark, and it scares her but she's so worried about Shino that she goes in anyway. Mr. Aburame is very impressed with her, and follows her in instructing fireflies to light the way. She can see Shino at the back of the cave there had been a rock slide, and one of his legs was trapped under a rock. Mae placed her hands on her hips, and asked "what are you doing in here?"

Shino responds "it looked like it was going to rain so I came in here for shelter."

Mr. Aburame removes the rocks from Shino, and the two of them help Shino to Mae's house once there he calls for a medical ninja who arrives quickly to her house, and wraps Shino's leg. The medic says "Shino will be fine he just needs to rest, and should stay with Mae until he's better."

Mae smiles at the idea of Shino spending time at her house.


	6. Chapter 6

Page 5

The whole time Shino stayed at her house she never once got to see his face. The two of them had kissed several times but each time it was way too dark to see anything. Mae wanted so much to show Shino how much she loved him the only thing that stopped her was that she wanted to see him as much as she was sure that he wanted to see her. Mae's parents had gone out for the evening she really didn't care why she was just thrilled to be left alone with Shino. Since it was only going to be the two of them. Mae decided it was the perfect time to ask if she could see his face. Mae nervously walked over to Shino who was sitting on the couch, and asked "Shino can I see your face?"

He looked at her stunned but responded with a "no you can't."

Mae was deeply hurt but she held it in knowing there must be some reason he said no so she asked "why not?"

He replies "Aburame family custom only my wife can see my body."

Mae smiles, and asks "Shino can I be your wife?"

He is now completely shocked as soon as he snaps out of it he says "you have no clue what you're asking Mae."

Mae sits down next to him looking at him with a serious expression on her face, and asks "ok tell me what I'm asking?"

Shino sighs "well first the Aburame family mates for life so once I claimed you as mine there would be no going back. Second my insects must accept you, and if they do they'll mark you as mine. Finally once they have marked you I'll be driven to mate with you.

Mae smiles at him, and says "ok can we start now?"

Shino looks like he's about to faint from complete shock, and says "you do know that my insects will have to crawl all over to decide if they'll accept you. If they do accept you they will bite you on the neck to mark you."

Totally enjoying the flustered look on Shino's face Mae asks "can they make it look like a butterfly."

Shino looks at her in disbelief, and asks "are you sure about this Mae?"

Mae snuggles into Shino, and says "I love you, and as long as you love me too I'm sure."

Shino responds "I love you more than anything Mae but I think we're kind of young to be mated for life don't you?"

Mae leans into his chest, and replies "no I don't Shino I've already loved you for years, and I couldn't imagine ever wanting to be with anyone else but you."

Mae could have sworn she saw a smile on Shino's face but it was so hard to tell with that darn jacket of his on. Shino sighs finally saying "ok Mae we can try but if it doesn't work this time you'll have to wait a year before trying again."

Mae smiles, and says "it's a deal!"

Mae knows full well that Shino controls his bugs and those they won't hurt her so she thinks that she's ready for this. Shino slowly lets his bugs out telling her to "stay still."

Which she does stay completely still soon enough she's covered in bugs from head to toe. Mae flinched a little bit when one of them suddenly bites her but once she gets used to it. It wasn't very hard for her to stay still again.

Shino watches amazed at how far she has come to be able to sit so still while bugs crawled all over her. He knew all too well that she must love him a lot to be willing to put herself through this. He noticed when she flinched, and watched carefully as his bugs started returning to him.

Mae just smiled at him as the bugs returned to Shino from everywhere but the place where they're marking her. Shino came closer to see what was going on with the group of bugs that were refusing to leave her shoulder.

That was a big mistake for Shino her smell had changed, and it was turning him on. Soon enough he knew why as the rest of his bugs returned to him he could clearly see the mark on her neck. Somehow his bugs had managed to make a shape close to a small butterfly.


	7. Chapter 7

Page 6

Mae smiled at Shino as he gently touched the mark in disbelief. She reached up to his coat, and unzipped it just enough to see his face. He looked a lot more handsome then she had imagined. Mae smirked, and said "you know if you didn't wear this coat you'd steal all of Sasuke's fan girls away from him."

Shino blushed at her compliment she moved her hand, and slowly removed his glasses. Mae stepped back a little shocked finding out that his eyes looked very similar to a bugs eyes. Shino took it as a bad sign when she stepped away from him, and quickly took off out the front door leaving her before she had a chance to say anything.

Mae looked at a few of the bugs that had stayed on her, and sighed saying "I didn't mean to hurt his feelings I was just surprised I think his eyes are very handsome."

Even though it was dark out she knew she had to talk to him, and explain her reaction. Besides he was still hurt, and she wanted to make sure he had gotten home safely. Mae runs all the way to the village gates of course the guards stop her one asks "where are you going at this late hour?"

Mae asks "did Shino come thru here?"

The guard crosses his arms saying "answer our question Miss or we'll have no choice but to arrest you!"

Mae smiles, and pulls her shirt down just enough to reveal the mark on her neck, and says "you'll address me as Mrs. Aburame."

The guard responds "that could be a fake mark how do we know it's real?"

Mae smiles, and says "call Mr. Aburame he'll verify the mark on my neck."

They call Mr. Aburame on the phone, and he verifies that Mae and his son are dating and that they should let her in. So the guards finally let her in she is so happy that all to soon she'll be living inside the village gates with Shino, and she won't have to deal with being stopped any more. She rushes to the Aburame house, and knocks on the door but when Mr. Aburame answers the door he's acting strangely. Mae decides to ask "is Shino here he left kind of fast, and I need to talk to him."

Mr. Aburame quickly says "no now go home!" He looks kind of strange so she slowly back away from him to leave only to bump into someone.

The male voice behind her says "Mr. Aburame why are you sending away such a pretty little thing."

Mae turns around to see a guy that kind of looks like a spider, web, and all she backs up into Mr. Aburame completely terrified of him. Mr. Aburame jumps in saying "let her go Kidomaru She's only a little girl that lives outside of the village."

Kidomaru instantly sends his spiders to start attacking Shino's dad. Mae thinks quickly, and says "If you stop now I'll go inside quietly."

Kidomaru smirks at her, and says "all right anything for you babe."

Mae is completely disgusted by his comment so she turns, and helps Mr. Aburame to his feet, and into the house.

Once inside the house Kidomaru walks up to her saying "you look very familiar what's your name dear."

Mr. Aburame steps in front of her saying "please leave my daughter alone."

Kidomaru surrounds him with spiders Mae knew it won't be good for Shino's dad should he lose too many of his bugs so she steps in saying "my name is Mae."

Kidomaru smirks at her, and says "I remember you Mae. You're the one that fell into my nest when I was little."

Mae looked at Mr. Aburame in disbelief only to see him sadly shake his head. Kidomaru then says "you have grown into a beautiful woman, and I will be taking you as my mate destroying the Aburame clan in the process."

Mr. Aburame steps in front of her, and says "you can't have her she's already been claimed."

Kidomaru looks ready to have his spiders attack him for his outburst so she quickly came up with a plan. Once she was sure it would work she stood up, and yelled "STOP!"

Kidomaru looked at her, and said "why should I babe?"

Mae looked at Shino's dad, and then at Kidomaru saying "I'll do whatever you want me to do willingly."

Mr. Aburame interrupts saying "but Mae…"

Mae raises her hand to him, and finished saying "I have a few conditions though."

Kidomaru raises an eyebrow, and asks "what are the conditions?"


	8. Chapter 8

Page 7

Mae responds saying "well Kidomaru I would like to set free the butterflies I delivered here."

Kidomaru says "ok what else do you want?"

Mae smiles, and says "I'd like my friend Hinata to bring over a dress of mine she has don't worry she won't have a problem with leaving it on the door step."

Kidomaru then asks "is there anything else?"

Mae responds "I want you to promise me that your spiders won't hurt Mr. Aburame, and they will stay out of the room we are in."

Kidomaru smirks, and says "done as long as you up hold your end of the deal."

Mr. Aburame grabs your hand saying "Mae no please don't do this!"

Mae winks at him, and replies "don't worry I'll be fine."

Kidomaru grabs her smirking, and says "yeah old man I'll take good care of her." He then takes her over to the phone, and hands it to her then he says "watch what you say Mae I'll be listening."

She dials Hinata's home phone number, and it rings soon enough Hinata answers the phone.

Mae says "Hinata I need you to do me a favor."

Hinata replies "what do you need Mae?"

Mae then says "I need you to bring that dress I left at your house over to Shino's please."

Hinata is completely confused, and asks "what dress are you talking about Mae you didn't leave a dress here?"

Mae responds saying "yes that's the one Hinata could you put it in a box, and leave it on Shino's door step please?"

Hinata is completely baffled, and says "hold on Mae." She puts the phone down, and runs over to Neji saying "Neji could you please talk to Mae she's acting strangely."

Neji rolls his eyes but finally agrees to help. So he picks up the phone, and asks "what's going on Mae."

Mae smiles and saying "Mr. Aburame is too busy to come to the phone but I'll let him know you said hi."

Neji asks "Mae where are you?"

Mae sighs, and says "I already told you Hinata I'm at Shino's house."

He can instantly tell there's something wrong so he asks "are you alone?"

Mae replies "No you can't come in its kind of late, and Mr. Aburame is tired. Just put the box on the door step, and leave ok."

Neji raises an eyebrow, and asks "is Shino there?"

Mae replies "Not at the moment Shino is out getting food."

He then asks "Mae do you need help?"

Mae replies "Yes I'd love to meet the Hokage tomorrow if it's not too much trouble Hinata."

He hands the phone back to Hinata, and says "tell her we're on our way."

Hinata asks really confused "we…you're coming with me?"

Neji replies "yes something is wrong at Shino's house, and Mae is trying to tell us but she can't because someone is listening to what she's saying."

Hinata looks terrified, and says "but Neji she's not a ninja she could get really hurt doing this."

Neji replies "just don't mess this up Hinata. She's trying really hard to alert us to something that is wrong in the village we shouldn't let her down."

Hinata picks the phone back up, and says "don't worry Mae we are on our way."

Mae replies "thank you Hinata I'll see you tomorrow." Then she hangs up the phone, and turn to Kidomaru saying "she'll leave the dress on the door step, and go home."

Kidomaru replies "that's good. Now let's go release those butterflies while we wait for that dress."

Mae leads the way out to where the Aburame family houses the butterflies once she's at the door Kidomaru grabs her arm, and asks "there isn't another way out of here is there?"

Mae smiles softly, and says "no sir you can come in, and check it out if you want to."


	9. Chapter 9

Page 8

Kidomaru follows her into the room, and completely checks it out making sure there is no other way out then the front door. Once he is satisfied that there is no way out he returns to the center of the room where she is.

Mae looks at him, and politely says "you need to leave my butterflies are shy, and it will be easier for me to catch them without you here."

He glairs at her but she just smiles at him softly he smirks, and says "anything to get you into bed faster babe."

Mae shutters as he leaves just thinking about being in bed with him was making her sick to her stomach. She was going to have to stall him for as long as she could, and hope that help would arrive before it was too late. Soon enough all of the remaining butterflies landed near her there were four of them. On the first three she allowed one of Shino's bugs to crawl on, and hide in the black dot on the butterflies' wing.

Mae told those three "find Shino please tell him I need help."

She hoped they understood her even if she didn't understand them. She looked at the last butterfly, and grabbed the lightest piece of paper she could find. She cut a really small piece, and then Mae very lightly in small letters wrote HELP then she erased it hoping that Neji or Hinata could still see it with their Byakugan. She had just finished folding the paper when Kidomaru came into the room he grabbed the paper from her, and started yelling "what's this Mae?"

Mae smiled at him, and saying "it's a marker this one is my favorite, and I hoped to see it again."

Kidomaru grabbed her arm as he opened the paper, and when he saw nothing on it he was satisfied finally saying "fine next time ask me first."

Mae was completely relieved that he couldn't see anything on the paper she quickly refolded it, and gently tied it to the butterflies' body.

Then she took all four outside she quickly released the first three, and whispered to the fourth "find Hinata" then let it go too.

Kidomaru looked at her strangely so she decided to give him a quick kiss on the cheek he blushed, and escorted her back into the house completely forgetting what he was about to say. Mae was completely relieved that he hadn't heard her. Kidomaru returns her to where Mr. Aburame is still tied up, and guarded by a very large spider.

**~ We join Hinata outside ~**

Meanwhile outside Hinata and Neji have gotten close enough to where they can see Shino's house off in the distance. Neji stopped Hinata, and then he used his Byakugan to search the house. He gasped, and said "I can clearly see Mr. Aburame he's tied up in the living room. Mae is with him she appears to be fine but I don't see Shino anywhere. However there's a rather large insect, and an unknown individual in the living room with them."

Hinata covers her mouth in shock saying "oh poor Mae."

Neji then says "Hinata you'll have to carefully approach the house on your own, and place this box on the door step. Don't forget to knock on the door but then leave immediately you don't need to be taken prisoner too. When you're done I want you to return directly to me."

Hinata looks at him, and says "but Neji why do I have to go alone?"

Neji replies "we don't what to alert him to the fact that we know he's there that could put both Mae and Shino's dad in danger."

Hinata timidly says "ok Neji I'll go."

She takes the box from Neji, and starts walking towards Shino's house. The closer she gets to the house the more spiders she notices crawling around on the ground. She makes her way through them carefully not wanting to upset them or be bitten. She finally makes it to the door, and gently puts the box down on the welcome mat then she knocks on the door really loudly. She turns around, and leaves returning to Neji as quickly as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

Page 9

When she finally returns Neji points at her saying "you have a butterfly on your shoulder."

Hinata looks at the butterfly, and recognizes it saying "hey I caught this one at Mae's house."

Neji looks at it closer, and says "there's something on it."

Hinata very gently removes the paper, and opens it saying "it's blank" really confused she says "what is Mae thinking?"

Neji looks at her in disbelief, and asks "can I see that?"

She hands him the paper, and it does appear to be blank then he asks "Hinata does Mae know how Byakugan works?"

Hinata looks at Neji still puzzled, and replies "I'm not sure Neji she does watch our team practice every day."

Neji smirks, and says "Mae is one cleaver girl." Then he looks at the paper again this time with his Byakugan on he can clear see the letters H E L P written on the small piece of paper. He hands it to Hinata saying "take a look for yourself."

Hinata takes the paper turns on her Bauman, and says "oh Mae you could have gotten yourself killed for doing this."

Neji then says "I'll go to the Hokage for help you go to Kiba, and search for Shino."

Hinata replies "ok Neji but be sure to tell everyone to be careful of the spiders we don't know if they're poisonous or not."

Neji says "that's a good idea" then they both take off.

**~ Back inside the house ~**

Mae suddenly hears a loud knocking at the door she's kind of surprised that Hinata is knocking like that Hinata usually so timid. Mae waits a while then she goes to the door, and open it she sees the box on the ground so Mae picks it up, and takes it inside the house. Kidomaru smirks, and says "ok babe go get yourself ready for some fun."

Mae takes the box with her into the bathroom, and takes a shower trying to stall for time.

Kidomaru pounds on the door saying "hurry up babe or I may change my mind."

Mae feels she has no other choice but to get out, and get dressed so she does finally leaving the bathroom. Mae decides to asks "I'd like to see Mr. Aburame before we go to the bedroom Kidomaru."

He sighs, and says "alright since we have to go past him anyway."

Once there she starts to untie Mr. Aburame Kidomaru grabs her hand stopping her, and asks "what are you doing?"

Mae replies "he's not going to do anything since you have me, and I'm the only one who can give him grandchildren."

Kidomaru smirks, and says "good point go ahead, and untie him then."

Mae untied him, and as she does she whispers in his ear "I'll stall as long as I can please try to figure something out quickly."

Mr. Aburame replies "don't worry Mae I will."

Kidomaru raises an eyebrow, and Mae says "I asked him to behave."

He then grabs her by the arm, and pulls her into the bedroom. Once they're both in the bedroom he closes, and locks the door then he walks past her jumping on the bed. Kidomaru pats on the bed, and says "it's time for you to come and join me babe."

Mae responds "I can't I have to dance for you first."

He raises an eyebrow, and asks "why is that?"

Mae responds "it's my clans custom once the dance is finished I'll join you."

Kidomaru groans at her but says "fine!"

Little did Mae know that a whole team had already gotten into the house, and disposed of all of the small spiders except for the large spider that was right outside the bedroom door standing guard? Hinata and Kiba had found Shino, and returned with him to the house. Mae picked the longest dance she knew how to do, and started dancing.


	11. Chapter 11

Page 10

**~ In the kitchen ~**

As Mae danced in the bedroom the rescue team was meeting in the kitchen talking quietly. Tsunade herself had come do to a shortage of high level ninja. She started speaking to everyone "ok from what Neji has told me there is this one guy, and his large spider. Mae a girl that lives outside the village alerted him and Hinata to the situation. Can anyone else add to this so we can come up with a plan?"

Neji added "she requested help in a note she attached to a butterfly."

Shino added "she sent out butterflies to find me with one of my bugs on it letting me know what was going on."

Mr. Aburame added "she has been distracting him to save me I feel like such a failure as a ninja. This girl with no ninja skills is rescuing me from another high level ninja that could easily kill her."

Shikamaru walked over to him, and placed his hand on his shoulder saying "Mae is a really good strategist I've played Shoji against her, and she's actually beat me. So don't feel bad she's a really smart girl she knows what she's doing."

Tsunade speaks up saying "ok Shikamaru what's the plan?"

Shikamaru responds "if I knew how much time we had I'd know better what to do." Just then a very tired looking bug crawls across the table Shikamaru looks at it in disbelief, and asks "does he belong to one of you two?"

Mr. Aburame smiles, and says "he's mine he likes Mae he must have snuck onto her when she untied me." He carefully takes the bug from Shikamaru, and after a few minutes he says "Mae is dancing we have 15 minutes at most before she finishes."

Shikamaru says "that helps a lot now I know which plan to go with. First we need to get rid of that large spider somehow. Then rescuing her should be easy."

Mr. Aburame says I'd like to help get rid of that large spider."

Shino jumps in saying "I'd like to help too."

Tsunade says "That's not a good idea Shino first off your injured, and secondly you're really close to Mae."

Shino replies "I can handle it Lady Tsunade I promise."

Shikamaru finally devised a plan dividing everyone into two teams. One team was assigned to handle that really big spider, and the other team to rescue Mae from Kidomaru.

**~ Back in the bedroom ~**

Mae had finally finished her dance when she heard a noise outside she guessed it was a rescue party working on getting to her. Kidomaru heard the noise, and started to get up off the bed. So Mae rushed over, and pinned him down sitting on his waist she asks "where are you going don't you want me?"

Trying really hard to distract him from all the noise coming from outside. Kidomaru smirks saying "yes but you can wait until I check that noise out." He pushes her off of him, and heads to the door.

Mae was about to stop him when some familiar bugs hold her back so she stays where she is knowing these bugs belong to Shino. Kidomaru opens the door, and steps out into the hallway he starts yelling "where did my spider go?"

He turns to look at her only to be knocked down by Kiba and Akamaru. He tries to get up only to discover that he's being held down by showdown possession jutsu. Kidomaru starts thrashing about only to be knocked out cold by Tsunade. They remove Kidomaru from the hallway to take him to jail once he's gone Shino rushes in to see Mae his bugs finally returning to him.

Shino asks "did he hurt you Mae?"

Mae smiles, and says "no I didn't let him touch me."

Tsunade comes into the room, and says "Mae since you'll be living in the village now I'd like it if you're my strategist for planning mission, and who to send on those missions."

Mae replies "I'd love to help lady Tsunade."

Then she hands Mae a vial, and says "drink this Mae."

Mae looks at her confused, and asks "what is this for lady Tsunade."

Tsunade smiles, and says "I don't think you and Shino want to have any children at least not yet anyway."

Mae and Shino both blush as she takes the medicine, and hands the empty vial back to Tsunade. Everyone leaves her and Shino alone in the bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Page 11

Mae hugged Shino tightly around the waist, and said "please don't every run away from me again. I love your eyes I just was surprised I wasn't expecting what I saw."

Shino puts his fingers to her lips, and says "you don't have to explain yourself to me Mae I shouldn't have run off like that."

Just then Shikamaru comes into the room, and says "hey Mae I'm glad to see you're ok."

Mae crosses her arms, and says "you know Shikamaru you're not supposed to capture your own queen in the game of Shoji."

Shikamaru smirks, and says "I'd do it again if it protected the queen while I captured my opponent's king, and won the game."

Shino raise his eyebrow, and asks "what are you two talking about."

Mae giggles, and responds "Shikamaru's strategy to rescue me from Kidomaru." She walks over, and hugs Shikamaru saying "thank you."

Shikamaru replies "there's no need Mae. Oh and lady Tsunade asked me to tell you that she wants you to start your job tomorrow. I'm sure Shino will show you where her office is."

Shikamaru leaves while Mr. Aburame enters the room he says "I just wanted to come, and welcome you to the family Mae."

Shino says "Dad I want to be alone with my wife please."

Mae looks at him, and says "Shino be nice!"

Shino pulls Mae into him holding her closely while pressing into her. She can tell he wants her because she's being poked in the thigh. He finally says "I can't help it I need you Mae."

Mae blushes, and says "I'm glad to be a member of this family but maybe we should talk more tomorrow Dad."

Mr. Aburame replies "alright daughter we'll talk some more tomorrow."

He finally leaves closing the bedroom door behind him. As soon as he's gone Shino says "I want to see that dance you preformed for Kidomaru."

Mae smirks, and says "I have a better dance for you Shino."

Shino looks at Mae, and says "please I want to see what you did."

Mae sighs but she performs the long dance once she's finished Shino says "that's supposed to turn me on?"

Mae smirks, and says "no I picked that one because it doesn't, and it's long." She smirks at him adding "I can do one that will drive you wild."

Shino crosses his arms saying "I'd like to see you try."

Mae smiles from ear to ear, and starts dancing seductively in front of Shino. Almost immediately he finds it hard to control himself the longer she dances the harder it is for him to keep his hands off her. Half way through he finally loses control, and grabs her throwing her onto the bed looking at her with lust filled eyes. Mae smirks, and saying "see I told you so."

Shino says "so you did Mae now I want my reward, and that would be you…..all of you."

Mae replies saying "Of course Shino I want you to have me. I love you Shino."

Shino responds "I love you too Mae, and now I'm going to show you exactly how much."


	13. Chapter 13

Page 12

Shino's trench coat quickly came off, and was dropped to the floor it happened so quickly that Mae didn't even see Shino unzip the coat. She looked over Shino's body, and realized that he looked really hot his body matched his handsome face really well. Mae blushed at the sight of Shino, and he smirks saying "like what you see Mae?"

She blushes more, and replies "yes I do Shino."

Mae wraps her arms around his neck, and kisses him shortly after her lips touch his. His tongue ran along her bottom lip she gladly parted her lips to allow his tongue entrance into her mouth. Once inside her mouth his tongue went everywhere memorizing every inch of her mouth. She pushed his tongue back, and entered his mouth repeating what he had done inside of her mouth then they had to break for some much needed air.

Shino moved his hands down to the sash of the dress, and untied it as she removed his shirt, and dropped it to the floor. She kissed, and touched his chest all over there wasn't an inch of skin she had missed. She kissed up to his shoulders, and neck causing him to groan she licked, and suck the skin there causing a hickey. Shino opened the dress, and looked at her chest. She was shocked when her chest bindings fell to the floor because Shino's hands had never left her hips. But then she realized that his bugs had removed the material only then to notice that she was now lying on the bed with Shino on top of her.

Mae slowly move her hands down to his pants playing with the button as he kisses her breasts. She groans softly when he takes the right breast in his mouth, and caresses the left breast softly, and then he switches breasts repeating his actions. She finally undo the button, and unzip his pants then she pulls them down as far as she can reach he removes them the rest of the way off. He lifts her up, and removes the dress from the shoulders then throws it to the floor leaving her only in her panties, and him in boxers. Before she knew it her panties were gone, and he was kissing her down to her womanhood. She moaned as he kissed, and licked her there making her really wet. Mae removed his boxers, and pushed him back blushing at the sight of his already hard manhood. She kisses, licks, and sucks on his hard shaft causing him to moan.

Shino had finally had enough, and pushed her back down on the bed placing himself at her entrance stopping only for a brief moment to be reassured by her. Mae nods her head to his unasked question. That's all he needs he quickly enters her body quickly trying to minimize the pain she feels. He waits letting her get used to his size she finally bucks her hips to let him know it's ok to move. He responds moving in, and out of her slowly at first. She wraps her legs around his waist making him go deeper he moans at her actions. He starts to move even faster and harder causing her to moan loudly. She starts to move with him bring them both a large amount of pleasure all too soon they're both screaming each other's name, and coming together. Shino pulls out of her, and lays next to her. She snuggles into him, and puts her head on his chest as he covers the both of them with the sheets from the bed. Then they fall asleep in each other's arms both of them tired but happy to be together.


	14. Chapter 14

Page 13

Mae woke up then next morning still curled up next to Shino. She started to try to get up only to hear Shino groan, and say "stay with me five more minutes Mae."

She smiled at him, and laid back down on Shino still feeling sore from last night's activities. She finally says "you know we can't stay in bed all day Shino."

Shino replies "I know I just wanted to hold you a little longer."

After several minutes she goes to get up again only this time Shino doesn't stop her he has to get ready himself as well. Mae and Shino both leave, and Mae really enjoys her first day on the job Lady Tsunade instantly likes her, and her suggestions for the mission.

She organizes Tsunade's office, and files making it easier for Mae to find everything quickly. Tsunade is thrilled that Mae is making her job much easier, and that she's taking some of the work load off of her. Mae quickly leaned all of the Ninja, and there special skills easily recommending the right ninja for the mission available occasionally adding Naruto to missions at Tsunade's request.

**~ Fast forward two years ~**

Mae was doing her job in Tsunade's office she had stepped out for lunch. Mae didn't go with her because Mae hadn't been feeling well for the past couple of days. Mae thought it was the flu since that was going around the office. Mae came to work since she wasn't feeling really sick yet, and because Tsunade needed her to assign ninja to a mission.

Mae had called Kakashi into the office for this mission she had on the desk. Kakashi came in, and asked "What do you need Mae?"

Mae looked up, and replied "I have a mission for you."

She got up, and went to the scroll shelf, and handed him the scroll he needed she turned to leave only to lose her balance luckily Kakashi catches Mae. Kakashi asks "are you ok Mae?'

She smiles, and says "yea I'm fine I'm just coming down with the flu."

Kakashi replied "you should be at home Mae."

Mae says "I'm only here for this mission, and then I can go home."

Mae hands him the mission file, and says "I've assigned Kiba and Neji to your team."

Kakashi replies "good choices for this mission."

Then Mae looked at him sheepishly, and said "Tsunade has requested that you take Naruto with you."

Kakashi lets out a sigh saying "fine I will."

Mae hears the door so she goes to answer it there is Kiba, Akamaru and Neji there at the door. Akamaru rushes in, and knocks her over licking her face.

Mae smiles, and pets his head saying "I love you two Akamaru."

Kiba yells at Akamaru, and pulls him off of Mae Kakashi gives Mae his hand to help her up only to have her get dizzy, and start to fall again Kakashi catches her again. Kakashi says "you really should be home Mae you're in no condition to work."

Akamaru barks something to Kiba, and Kiba asks "are you and Shino going to have a baby Mae?"

Mae looks at Kiba shocked so she goes to the medical files, and pull out hers. She looks it over everything looks fine until she gets to the lot number of the birth control she took. Mae then pulls out the birth control file, and looks up the lot number only to have her face turn really pale at what she saw. Mae quickly put the files away, and says "I took my birth control on schedule Kiba."

He raised an eyebrow at Mae knowing that something was up by the way Akamaru was barking at him. He was about to ask her more questions when Mae ran off to the bathroom, and started throwing up. Someone was nice enough to hold her hair back as she threw up she could hear Kakashi behind her say "that's it I'm getting Tsunade to send you home."

Mae looks up to see Neji holding her hair back with his Byakugan on all ready, and he was looking her over. Neji finally said "it's not the flu" and handed Mae a bottle then said "This helped Tenten a lot when she was pregnant."

Kiba grinned saying "Akamaru you were right there is a pup in there."

Mae rinsed her mouth, and flushed the toilet saying "could you guys not tell anyone so that I can tell Shino."

They both look at her, and agreed to keep her secret.


	15. Chapter 15

Page 14

Kakashi returned with Tsunade to find Mae sitting in a chair she asks "I hear you're not feeling well Mae."

Mae replies "I'll be fine lady Tsunade" she starts to get up but Tsunade pushes her back down in the chair.

Tsunade then asks "do you know what's wrong with you Mae?"

Mae replies "yes I do."

Tsunade looks at Mae like she's getting angry and she asks "do you care to tell me what's wrong?"

Neji blurts out "nothing that nine months won't cure."

Mae yells at him "thanks a lot Neji."

Neji responds "oh sorry I forgot."

Tsunade looks at her, and asks "are you sure Mae?"

Mae replies "yeah you can look at my file if you want to it's on your desk."

Tsunade walks over to her desk and opens Mae's file that automatically opens to the page with her birth control records she looks up, and raises an eyebrow at her.

Mae giggles, and says "those records are in the top drawer of that file cabinet over there" Mae points at it across the room.

Tsunade walks across the room, and opens the top drawer finding the file already out. She opens the file folder, and looks at the lot numbers. Then she notices a recall notice on one of the lot numbers, and compares Mae's lot number to the recall number. She immediately notices that they're the same number. Tsunade looks at her, and says "I should call your father in-law to come pick you up since Shino is away on a mission."

Mae looks at her, and asks "do you have to?"

Tsunade gives Mae a stern look, and says "yes he needs to know so he can have a colony of insects ready for when your child is born."

Mae pouts, and says "but I wanted to tell Shino first."

Tsunade replied "he needs to know, and it can't wait until Shino gets back. I'm guessing you're three months along, and Shino isn't due back from that mission for about three months yet."

Mae sighs, and says "fine call him."

Tsunade shakes her head, and picks up the phone calling Mae's father in-law after a short conversation she hangs up the phone. Mae asks "can I tell my dad when he gets here Tsunade?"

Tsunade smiles and says "yes you can Mae. I want to give you a quick check up before he gets here. Oh Neji, Kiba and Kakashi get going on that mission now!"

The three of them reply "yes lady Tsunade" and take off.

After a quick examination she says "you appear to be about three months pregnant Mae."

Mae has a look of concern on her face so Tsunade says "everything is fine Mae I'm sure Shino will be thrilled he loves you."

Mae responds "I'm just worried about the shock he'll experience when he gets home."

Tsunade crosses her arms, and says "you know it will be way to distracting if we're to advise him of your condition."

Mae sighs, and says "I know."

Just then her father in-law rushes into the office, and says "Mae lady Tsunade said you were sick, and I needed to take you home.

Mae smiles, and says "yes dad."

He looks at her, and says "do you know what's wrong?'

Mae replies "nothing's wrong Grandpa."

He gets a little angry, and asks "what do you mean nothing's wrong? Wait did you just call me Grandpa?"

Mae replies "yes I called you Grandpa."

He asks "you mean you're pregnant?"

Tsunade sighs, and says "yes she's about three months along I hope that's enough time to get a colony of insects ready for transfer."

He replies "yea that's plenty of time. Does Shino know yet?"

Tsunade replies "no he's away on a mission, and I don't think it's a good idea to tell him while he's away."

He responds "I agree with you Tsunade. I'll take Mae home now thanks."

He picks her up, and carries her home bridal style.


	16. Chapter 16

Page 15

Mae spent the next three months working from home most of the time. When the mission is more complicated she would go into Tsunade's office to work. The three months passed quickly, and Mae was now six months pregnant she was expecting Shino to come home any day now. Mae couldn't wait until he came home, and saw her, and her growing stomach. Mae was in Tsunade's office behind the desk when Shino and his team came in to report. No one was surprised to see her sitting there until Tsunade came in, and she didn't get up. Mae quickly distracted everyone by saying "turn in your mission report."

Hinata handed it over saying "this mission wasn't easy but we were successful."

Ino joined in saying "you put together a good team Mae I didn't think we would work as well together as we did."

Shino handed the payment for the mission to Tsunade she motioned for Mae to come, and get it while Shino was distracted. Ino and Hinata gasped when they saw her they would have screamed if Mae hadn't put a finger to her lips. Causing them to both smile at her realizing that Shino didn't know yet.

Tsunade says "Why don't you give that to Mae Shino."

Shino turned around to give her the money once he did he looked at her. Mae could clearly see shock on his face. He touched her stomach in disbelief only to feel the baby inside kick him. Shino quickly pulled his hand back, and asked "when did this happen?"

Mae smiled at him, and said "six months ago Shino."

Shino raised his eyebrow at her. Mae could tell he was trying to thinking back that far. She smiled, and simply said "the goodbye gift you gave me before you left on this mission Shino."

Shino just stood there in shock so Tsunade got impatient, and took the money putting it away. She then sat down at her desk, and said "you may take her home Shino I don't need her any more today."

Shino picks Mae up bridal style, and rushes home with her once they're both at home he puts her down on the couch, and he takes off his coat. He holds her close, and puts his hand on her stomach. He smiles, and says "I'm happy I'm going to be a father Mae I can't wait for this baby to come."

Mae looks down at her large stomach, and says "me too Shino."

Shino kisses her neck, and asks "can we still have sex Mae."

Mae smiles, and says "yes we can Shino."

He replies "good because I need you Mae." He pulls her close, and kisses her passionately.

Mae says "I will need to be on top Shino."

Shino replies "that's fine with me Mae." He picks her back up, and carries her into their bedroom where they make love.


	17. Chapter 17

Page 16

**~ Fast forward Three months~**

It was three in the morning, and Mae was lying in bed next to Shino when she felt a sudden pain. Mae waited until she gets several more, and they're closer together before she shakes Shino. Shino asks groggy "what is it Mae?"

Mae smiles, and says "the baby is coming Shino."

Shino shoots up, and quickly takes Mae to the hospital. Once they arrive they quickly take Mae to a room Shino calls his father while they get her ready. After several hours of labor Mae delivers a beautiful baby girl.

They hand Mae's daughter to Shino who quickly takes her to his father to receive the insects she needs to live. Soon enough Shino returns with their daughter, and hands her to Mae. He smiles, and says "she's as beautiful as her mother."

Mae blushes at his compliment, and says "thank you Shino."

He leans over, and kisses Mae as his dad walks into the room. His dad says "Shino don't you think Mae should get some rest before you two start doing that."

Both Mae and Shino blush at his father's comment. Several days later Mae and Shino both bring their daughter home from the hospital Shino smiles at Mae, and says "when you're ready I'd like to try for a son."

Mae smiles, and says "sure when she's old enough we can try all you want Shino" and Mae kisses his cheek.

**The end**


End file.
